Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device which includes a light guide plate configured to emit light entered from a light source in the vicinity of a side face of the light guide plate through one surface thereof, and an optical sheet disposed to face the one surface of the light guide plate, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been widely distributed, and displaying an image with higher image quality is required.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-072262 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus which is provided with a recess part extending from an LED light source block to at least one part of a light guide plate and a reflection sheet, in an end portion of a panel frame on which the LED light source block is disposed, and is further provided with a reflection-heat insulation member extending from an end portion of the LED light source block to at least one part of the light guide plate and the reflecting sheet, and fixed to the panel frame, in the recess part, such that an extraction efficiency of light is improved, and a deterioration in an optical member is suppressed, thus to have good optical properties.